Certain vehicles have tire pressure monitoring systems. Each tire of the vehicle has a pressure, which is communicated as pressure data to an operator of the vehicle, via a vehicle controller. A pressure sensor and other associated circuitry may be specific to each wheel and the tire mounted thereon. If the communication to the operator indicates that the tire pressure is too low or too high, the operator is required to manually adjust the temperature using an air compressor, a tire gauge, and the like.